


完美

by Lan_Mo



Category: JinNineZe
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mo/pseuds/Lan_Mo
Kudos: 5





	完美

完美.九澤.斷訊.

平行時空無呼呼.  
內含鋒澤出軌外遇.  
無法接受者勿入.  
人物設定因劇情而改變.  
勿上升真人.  
以下正文.  
/

溫度涼爽的天氣，皎潔如霜雪的月光，於窗外透進房間，微微打在房間內交纏的兩人身上，但在床上的兩人，絲毫不關心窗外美好的景色，他們只沉浸在偷情的快感.  
-  
“阿哈…偉晉哥哥…你慢點阿…”邱鋒澤躺在床上，兩腿被身上的男人壓成M字，那男人似乎不理身下人的求饒，更加快速的往人兒紅嫩的穴裡抽插著.  
-  
“鋒澤阿…放鬆…你是要把我夾斷嗎”黃偉晉皺著眉，拍打了一下邱鋒澤的屁股，俯身咬了一下邱鋒澤的耳朵，下身重重的頂著.  
-  
突然，邱鋒澤不知哪來的力氣，來了一個翻身，把黃偉晉壓在了身下“幹嘛呢？”黃偉晉一臉無奈的摸上邱鋒澤的臉問.  
-  
“換弟弟幹哥哥了吧？”邱鋒澤用著那一臉單純的臉龐說出這種話，形成一個完美的反差，至於他要怎麼"幹"偉晉呢？邱鋒澤的雙手放在黃偉晉的胸上，微微出力，將自己的身體往上，又往下，後面還更加快這個動作.  
-  
“嗯哼…弟弟…幹的阿…哥哥…爽嗎阿哈…”邱鋒澤的嘴巴微張，下身穴口的淫液，使得交合處發出了更加響亮的"啪啪聲"  
-  
“嗯…”黃偉晉扶著邱鋒澤的腰，坐起，邱鋒澤用著一臉疑惑的看著他，而邱鋒澤看到黃偉晉的笑容一秒過後，他就懂了，這個姿勢是黃偉晉最喜歡的，因為性器可以進到最深，黃偉晉開始往上重頂，下下都頂到那致命的敏感點，讓邱鋒澤發出陣陣致命的淫叫聲.  
-  
“嗯嗯嗯…哥哥…太深啊啊啊啊…”邱鋒澤的眼角帶了一點淚，此時黃偉晉的小腹上都是邱鋒澤射出的液體，而黃偉晉低頭看了看，隨後在邱鋒澤耳邊說“寶貝老婆…你可真淫蕩…被老公幹到用後面高潮了呢”說完還舔了下他的耳朵.  
-  
被撩完的邱鋒澤看了眼黃偉晉“色狼…”還不忘輕輕的在黃偉晉的胸膛上打了一下，隨即微俯身在他耳邊說“那老公…老婆伺候的你爽嗎？今天可以到早上喔”邱鋒澤慢慢動起腰，在黃偉晉的脖子上咬了一口.  
-  
“可真是個完美的騷貨…”黃偉晉抬手打了下邱鋒澤的屁股，邱鋒澤發出了一聲好聽的嬌喘後說“他不會知道的，我只做你的完美老婆”隨後…兩人的動作，使夜幕真正降臨了.  
-  
（早上10.）  
-  
邱鋒澤已經從黃偉晉家回到他跟陳零九的家了，一回到家，就是撲到床上抱住陳零九，在他身上狂蹭的好想他.  
-  
“回來啦？昨天在偉晉那寫歌寫到過夜阿？”“對阿，寫完的時候已經很晚了，偉晉就問我要不要在他那過夜，我就想說好阿，然後給你發了訊息，可是你沒讀”邱鋒澤說完後還嘟了嘟小嘴.  
-  
“小孩子，很久沒做了…要不要？”陳零九摸上邱鋒澤的腰，邱鋒澤對著陳零九魅笑了一下，之後.  
-  
甜膩的呻吟聲與淫蕩的啪啪聲回蕩在房裡，為在床上交纏的兩人，打造出完美的樂曲.  
-  
“邱鋒澤…你可真是個完美的外遇者”  
-  
完


End file.
